theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Piedmon
Piedmon, is the incredibly powerful leader of the four Dark Masters and the most devoted follower of Apocalymon. Piedmon had the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects, including humans and other Digimon, into key chains. He also appeared to have telekinesis; for instance, he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. APPEARANCE Piedmon is a Mega Level Virus Digimon that resembles an wicked clown with four swords that he carries on his back. He also acts like a magician. ABILITIES AND POWERS Piedmon can disguise himself as a normal clown, use powerful magic, turn his victims into key chains, and can toss his four swords at his opponents with high speed. Story The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon was their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai charged forward and attacked Piedmon with a sword. The Dark Master in turn placed an orb into Gennai's back. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them in Mekanorimon. With the exception of Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice, that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (which explained why she wasn't with the rest of the Digimon), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the seven Digivices to File Island. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, giving them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests everywhere in the Continent of Server. When the DigiDestined did eventually arrive in the DigiWorld, their battles wound up bringing them back to Earth, to stop the plans of Myotismon. In the years (of DigiWorld time) that they were away, Piedmon, and the other Dark Masters - MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon - rose up and conquered the digital world, reformatting it's digital matter into the massive Spiral Mountain. At the mountain's peak was Piedmon's base of operations - an observatory-like building, from which he could observe all goings on across Spiral Mountain. When the DigiDestined returned to the DigiWorld, the Dark Masters all attacked them at once. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled Piedmon, but he cut them down with his Trump Sword attack. He then threw a dagger at Mimi, irritated by her whining, but Chuumon leapt in front of it, sacrificing himself. Piximon then showed up, and distracted the Dark Masters long enough for the kids to escape. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before confronting the Digidestined, he sent his servant LadyDevimon to kill them, who failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon (who was able to put up a good fight despite being outmatched) and the other DigiDestined (except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into inanimate key chains. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to Digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, plunging him off the cliff, and MagnaAngemon turned everyone back to normal. Piedmon, not admitting defeat, summoned several Vilemon to attack the heroes, but Mimi and her Digimon allies showed up on time and took down the Vilemon with ease. MagnaAngemon opened up the Gate Of Destiny and the remaining Vilemon were banished and imprisoned. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finally defeated Piedmon by banishing him into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, which then sealed, imprisoning him permanently, putting an end to Piedmon's reign of terror for good. Against Sora's Team (Coming soon........)Category:Characters Category:Digimon characters Category:Clowns Category:Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Presumed Deceased character Category:Revived characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sadistic characters